Joyeuse St Valentin, Ran chan!
by Turie-chan
Summary: C'est la St Valentin et Rangiku se plonge dans ses souvenirs. "Si un jour tu doutes de moi, regarde ce pendentif, il te rappellera combien je t'aime". Elle s'était toujours demandé ce que ça voulait dire. Pourquoi était-il parti? Allait-il revenir? GinRan


Bonjour à tou(te)s.  
Voici un "petit" one-shot dont j'ai eu l'idée il y a quelques jours en discutant de la saint Valentin avec une amie. Je vous le poste aujourd'hui parce que je n'aurai pas le temps de le faire demain.  
C'est un peu le pendant de mon one-shot de Noël, puisque les sitiation se ressemblent un peu, mais ce n'en est pas la suite.

Un petit mot pour rassurer ceux d'entre vous qui lisent Ichimaru et Moi et Dernière chance. Je n'abandonne absolment pas ces fics, mais comme jai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, je ne peux pas leur consacrer autant de temps que je voudrais. Même si elles mettent un peu de temps à arriver, je continue à écrire, je vous demande juste un peu de patience. Je pense que je pourrai vous mettre le premier chapitre de Dernière chance la semaine prochaine. Pour Ichimaru et moi, ça risque d'être un peu plus long. J'en suis vraiment désolée.

Attention aux quelques mots doux que Grimmjow échange avec Aizen et Tôsen. XD

Un grand merci à ma correctrice qui se reconnaîtra certainement. ^^

Bonne lecture.

**JOYEUSE SAINT VALENTIN, RAN-CHAN!**

Rangiku soupira et se passa la main sur le front, elle relut pour la quatrième fois le même paragraphe sans parvenir à en comprendre le sens. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. C'était comme ça depuis trois jours. Elle se sentait fébrile, nerveuse et une émotion violente empoignait son coeur, lui faisant parfois monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait du mal à les retenir et quand on lui posait des questions gênantes, elle répondait invariablement qu'elle avait une poussière dans l'oeil ou que le vent froid lui piquait les yeux.

Elle arrivait, elle même ne savait pas comment, à se montrer souriante et amicale avec ses amis, bien qu'elle sentit une certaine froideur s'insinuer en elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'un monde vide et glacial la séparait des autres à présent. Ça lui faisait mal de voir les autres continuer à vivre et à s'amuser comme avant alors que son monde à elle s'était effondré. Son coeur était douloureux et lourd dans sa poitrine comme un fardeau qu'elle ne parvenait plus à porter seule. Mais elle s'efforçait à n'en rien montrer. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres viennent se mêler de ses affaires et mettent encore plus de bordel dans sa vie qu'il y en avait déjà. Elle faisait comme si de rien n'était et souriait comme avant. Personne ne semblait s'apercevoir du vide se cachant derrière son sourire si pâle, tout comme personne ne pouvait voir sa mélancolie et son désespoir. Elle faisait semblant de travailler, semblant de s'amuser, semblant de rire ... semblant de vivre tout simplement. Elle parvenait à le cacher aux autres mais elle ne pouvait se le cacher à elle même.

C'était à cause de lui, bien sûr.

Elle savait qu'elle devait lui en vouloir de l'avoir abandonnée de la sorte, elle savait qu'elle devait le haïr d'avoir trahi Soul Society et qu'elle devait se préparer à le combattre mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il la hantait encore. Son image flottait toujours à la surface de sa mémoire, prête à ressurgir à la moindre occasion, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Son coeur saignait quand elle pensait à lui. Elle ne voulait pas l'oublier, au contraire, elle voulait qu'il revienne. Il lui manquait cruellement, elle voulait le revoir. Elle ne vivait plus depuis qu'il était partit mais ces derniers jours c'était encore pire que d'habitude.

Aujourd'hui était LE jour!

C'était la saint Valentin, la fête des amoureux. Depuis sa rencontre avec Gin, ils ne l'avaient jamais raté. Ils avaient pris l'habitude d'en faire un jour de fête qu'ils passaient toujours ensemble parfois à se promener dans le Seireitei, parfois sur Terre, parfois simplement à rester au lit, enlacés durant des heures à parler de tout et de rien. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé avant mais ces petits moments lui manquaient terriblement.

D'habitude, elle prenait un jour de congé, mais n'ayant, personne avec qui le partager, elle y avait renoncé cette année. Elle ne voulait pas rester chez elle à se morfondre sur ce qu'elle avait perdu. Mais elle était incapable de travailler. Ses souvenirs et ses regrets ne cessaient de venir l'assaillir pour troubler son esprit. Elle ne parvenait plus à se concentrer.

La jeune femme secoua la tête avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que des yeux verts et désapprobateurs étaient fixés sur elle. Tôshirô Hitsugaya savait ce que ce jour représentait pour sa subordonnée. Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas. Il les avait tous trahis. Il était parti sans espoir de retour. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour elle? Pourquoi n'abandonnait-elle pas ces espoirs fous de le voir revenir un jour? C'était au dessus de son entendement, lui qui était pourtant considéré comme un génie. En revanche, il était certain d'une chose. Matsumoto ou pas, la prochaine fois qu'il voyait Ichimaru en face de lui, il le tuerait! Le traître ne pourrait pas lui échapper cette fois. Il serra les doigts sur son pinceau, sa main tremblant de rage, et de l'encre coula formant une tache sur le formulaire qu'il remplissait pour la septième division.

Rangiku se redressa en soupirant et se passa la main sur la nuque en regardant le plafond sans le voir. Ses pensées dérivèrent, l'entraînant très loin du sombre bureau de la dixième division. Sans y penser, elle porta la main à sa poitrine et serra les doigts sur le pendentif qu'elle portait toujours autour du cou.

- Gin! Soupira-t-elle.

- Oublie-le, ordonna une voix glaciale et cassante.  
Sortant de ses souvenirs, la blonde se redressa sur son siège et tourna vers son capitaine un regard interrogateur. Une veine palpitant dangereusement sur sa tempe droite, Hitsugaya épongeait la tache sur son rapport à gestes secs.

- Capitaine?  
Il ouvrit brutalement l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en tira un nouveau formulaire.

- Ichimaru est un traître, tu dois l'oublier, sermonna le gamin sans la regarder.  
Une violente douleur déchira le coeur de la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-il lui donner cet ordre?

- Sauf votre respect, capitaine, ça ne vous regarde pas!  
Hitsugaya leva les yeux vers elle et la transperça de son regard glacial et accusateur.

- Détrompe-toi, Matsumoto. Tout ce qui met la Soul Society en danger me regarde directement. Ferme ton coeur à ces sentiments, ils sont immorales et inconvenants. Tu ne dois plus penser à lui que comme un ennemi à abattre.

- Ça m'est impossible! Fit la jeune femme en baissant la tête.

- Alors fais plus d'efforts, ordonna le gamin, sans aucun sentiment. Ton attitude est une insulte envers tous ceux que Ichimaru et Aizen ont blessé. Tu leur dois de cesser de penser à un traître comme étant ton ami et de te battre de toutes tes forces contre la menace qui se lève.

- Je ne dois rien à personne, lança la blonde avec un orgueil amer. Excepté à Gin qui m'a sauvé la vie quand tout le monde m'ignorait, fillette en train de mourir sur le bas-côté d'une route poussiéreuse de Rukongai. Lui qui m'a adoptée quand personne ne voulait de moi.  
La colère de Hitsugaya commençait à se sentir dans son reiatsu.

- C'est du passé. Le Ichimaru que tu connaissais n'a jamais existé, c'était une façade. Tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à courir derrière une chimère. Oublie-le tout de suite.  
Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la blonde.

- Mes sentiments n'ont rien d'une chimère, s'écria-t-elle en se levant. Comment pouvez-vous me demander d'oublier mon coeur? Comment osez-vous me donner des ordres concernant ma vie sentimentale alors que vous n'aimez personne et que vous n'aimerez jamais personne. Vous êtes incapable de comprendre. Votre coeur est aussi glacial que votre zanpakutô.  
Le gamin la fixa d'un regard sévère.

- Tu t'égares, Matsumoto, gronda-t-il. Et si tu t'entêtes dans cette voie, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de devoir en rapporter au commandant Yamamoto.  
La colère commençait à monter dans le coeur de Rangiku. Elle repoussa son siège d'un geste brusque et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Faîtes ce que vous voulez, je m'en moque, fit-elle en sortant.

- Reviens ici tout de suite, Matsumoto!  
Pas de réponse. Furieux, il sauta sur ses pieds et se rua vers la porte. Il ne vit la blonde nul part. Elle avait déjà disparu.

--

Gin quitta la salle obscure en glissant silencieusement quelque chose dans sa veste. L'objet lança un bref éclat lumineux avant de disparaître dans les plis de son kimono blanc. Jetant un regard à droite et à gauche, le long du couloir désert, il vérifia que personne ne pouvait le voir avant de s'éclipser rapidement d'un shunpô. Si quelqu'un le voyait là, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Par chance, il ne croisa personne alors qu'il regagnait la salle de surveillance de Las Noches qu'il trouva complètement vide. Il referma derrière lui et soupira en s'adossant à la porte. D'une main tremblante, il essuya son front humide puis se donna deux minutes pour laisser à son coeur le temps de retrouver un rythme normal. Lorsqu'il jugea qu'il avait assez attendu, il se dirigea vers la console de contrôle. Tous les écrans de surveillance étaient noirs. Personne n'était venu pendant qu'il officiait à sa mission. Il en fut soulagé. Au lieu de s'asseoir sur le siège devant la console, il l'écarta et plongea sous le panneau de contrôle pour rebrancher les écrans. Les images des couloirs, surveillés en direct, réapparurent sur les écrans. Personne ne s'était aperçu de sa petite manipulation!

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et souffla quelques minutes, vérifiant que tout fonctionnait à nouveau normalement. Il quitta ensuite la salle de surveillance avant d'être surpris dans une position fâcheuse. Il regagna rapidement ses quartiers et s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre. Il poussa un profond soupir, soulagé d'avoir pu revenir jusque là sans avoir eu d'ennuis. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers son bureau et brisa le sceau qu'il avait placé sur l'un des tiroirs afin que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir et fouiller ses affaires. Il en tira une grande feuille de parchemin sur laquelle Urahara lui avait tracé des plans qui lui avaient été d'une grande aide, une fiole de somnifères qu'il avait vidé dans le repas de la veille afin d'avoir le champ libre et de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter des espada pendant sa mission, un message codé qu'il était le seul à savoir déchiffrer et une boite en carton. Il mit la boite de coté et rassembla le reste dans la cheminée avant d'enflammer les plans d'un kido qui consuma tout en quelques secondes sans laisser aucune trace. Il revint vers le bureau et ouvrit la boite. Un papillon noir en sortit et voleta un instant devant lui. Gin lui confia un message et l'insecte disparut vers sa destination.

Gin lâcha un soupir et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Un instant son regard erra sur le désert blanc et vide de Hueco Mundo avant de glisser vers la lune trônant dans le ciel tel un oeil froid. Son coeur se serra. Combien de fois avaient-ils regardé la lune ensemble, Rangiku et lui, quand ils étaient enfants? Ils s'amusaient alors à donner des noms aux étoiles et faisaient des concours à celui des deux qui trouverait le plus poétique, le plus amusant ou le plus romantique. Souvent, quand il se sentait seul et accablé, au Seireitei, il montait sur le toit de sa caserne et regardait les étoiles. Même si Rangiku n'était plus à ses côtés, il se souvenait encore parfaitement de chaque étoile qu'ils avaient baptisée et avait l'impression qu'elle était prêt de lui. Ce ciel-ci était si différent du leur. Il n'y avait que cette lune morne et glaciale, aucune étoiles ne venait transpercer les ténèbres de leur lumière ténue mais si réconfortante. Ce ciel était mort, tout comme le monde qu'il surplombait.

Les étoiles lui manquaient. La lumière lui manquait. Rangiku lui manquait. Il voulait la revoir, la serrer dans ses bras, sentir son odeur et entendre sa voix. C'était si dur sans elle.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre avec un soupir et fit quelques pas dans sa chambre. Épuisé, Gin se laissa tomber sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Il s'enroula frileusement dans les couvertures et se roula en boule. Il s'endormit rapidement, la main droite serrée sur ce qu'il cachait dans son haori blanc.

--

Les yeux ruisselants de larmes, Rangiku s'arrêta sous un arbre dénudé, sur les rives de l'étang proche de la treizième division. Pendant un moment, elle ne put rien faire d'autre que laisser couler ses larmes, incapable de les retenir. Elle les détestait tous. Les shinigami qui ne comprenaient rien, Hitsugaya et son coeur de glace et Gin et sa stupide habitude de partir sans rien dire en l'abandonnant derrière lui. Elle les détestait tous.

Frustrée, furieuse, désespérée, elle donna un coup de poing dans le tronc du saule pleureur qui l'entourait de ses branches tombantes. Elle ne réussit qu'à se faire mal. Pleurant de douleur à la fois physique et morale, elle prit son poing blessé dans son autre main et s'adossa au tronc rugueux avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle continua à pleurer en silence durant un moment avant de finir par se calmer. Elle soupira et essuya son visage d'un revers de main avant de remonter ses genoux contre sa poitrine et d'entourer ses jambes repliées de ses bras. Elle regarda un instant devant elle en se balançant d'avant en arrière comme pour se consoler.

Sans qu'elle y pense, sa main droite lâcha ses jambes et vint jouer avec son collier, faisant tourner le pendentif entre ses doigts. Ce collier, elle ne l'avait jamais retiré depuis qu'elle l'avait. C'était des années plus tôt mais elle s'en souvenait parfaitement encore aujourd'hui.

Avec un soupir, elle posa le menton sur ses genoux et regarda la surface du lac que le vent creusait de petites ridules mouvantes.

C'était un jour exactement semblable à celui-ci, des années auparavant. Il faisait froid, et il neigeait. Elle s'en rappelait parce qu'elle avait passé une matinée entière à apporter les rapports de la division dans les différents bureaux auxquels ils étaient destinés.

_Elle ne portait qu'une écharpe de laine autour de son cou et rien au dessus de son shihakushô. Elle venait de quitter la huitième division, après que Kyoraku lui eut gentiment offert une coupe de saké pour se réchauffer. Il lui restait une pile de rapport à livrer et elle était déjà en retard. Elle tira l'enveloppe de sa sacoche et regarda le numéros de la division où elle devait se rendre. Elle se figea soudain en voyant le kanji signifiant le chiffre trois imprimé sur le colis. La troisième division, la division de Gin! Elle sentit ses jambes se ramollir. _

_Ça faisait un mois maintenant que Gin avait été nommé capitaine de la troisième division et elle ne l'avait pratiquement pas vu depuis la fête donnée en son honneur le jour suivant l'annonce officielle de sa promotion. Le jeune homme était étrange ces derniers temps, distant, froid, inquiétant. Il avait tant changé ces dernières années, à tel point que la jeune femme avait parfois du mal à le reconnaître. Et ce sourire! ... Enfant, il souriait toujours, mais ce sourire d'alors était tout à fait différent de celui qu'il arborait continuellement. Quand elle le regardait, elle avait toujours l'impression de faire face à un acteur de théâtre Nô, affublé de l'un de ces horribles masques grimaçants. Un masque, voilà ce que que ce sourire évoquait pour elle. A croire que le jeune capitaine cherchait absolument à cacher quelque chose d'horrible. Et ces rumeurs le concernant! ... Rangiku refusait de les croire, malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas toujours refuser de les entendre. Ça la dégoûtait et l'inquiétait en même temps. Son amant se serait-il fourré dans des histoires louches? _

_Elle avait du mal à y croire et pourtant, il se passait bien quelque chose. Il ne venait plus la voir aussi souvent qu'avant et semblait prendre ses distances vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal? Les nouvelles responsabilités du jeune homme lui montaient-elles à la tête? Ou y avait-il quelque chose d'autre là-dessous? ... Elle ne pouvait le dire. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était que le changement d'attitude de Gin à son égard lui faisait mal. Plus mal qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Si mal qu'il lui arrivait de pleurer toute seule, le soir, dans sa chambre. Elle l'aimait tant. _

_Rassemblant son courage, elle se dirigea vers la caserne de la troisième division. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte du bureau du capitaine, ce fut la voix de Gin qui lui répondit. Le coeur battant la chamade, elle fit coulisser la porte et entra. Assis derrière le bureau qui faisait face à la porte, Gin travaillait sur ses propres papiers. Il releva à peine la tête quand elle entra. Elle se planta devant le bureau et attendit qu'il s'intéresse à elle._

_- Que veux-tu, Rangiku?  
Le ton froid et sec du jeune homme la cloua sur place et son coeur se déchira douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle refoula un sanglot et se donna un peu de temps avant de répondre:_

_- Voici les rapports que vous attendiez, capitaine.  
Par miracle, elle parvint à contenir les tremblements dans sa voix. Gin leva la tête et ses yeux mi-clos se posèrent sur elle. Elle fit comme si elle ne le voyait pas. Il tendit la main et elle lui remit les documents. Elle s'inclina devant lui et se retournait pour sortir lorsque la voix du jeune homme retentit derrière elle._

_- Attends, Rangiku!  
Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui en soupirant intérieurement. Elle le vit ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortir les rapports avant d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. Elle se demanda combien de temps il allait la faire attendre ainsi en l'ignorant complètement. C'était peut-être un nouveau jeu pervers qu'il venait d'inventer._

_- J'ai quelque chose pour ton capitaine, fit-il après un moment. Je voudrais que tu lui remettes.  
Il déposa le rapport sur le coin de son bureau et reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire. _

_En attendant qu'il finisse son travail, Rangiku regarda autour d'elle, le bureau était encore vierge des marques de propriété que les capitaines y ajoutaient durant leurs années de service. Gin venait juste de s'y installer, il n'avait encore rien à y mettre. Tandis qu'elle observait les lieux, son regard croisa celui du blondinet Kira qui occupait le bureau du vice-capitaine, situé sur la droite de la jeune femme. Elle lui lança un petit sourire forcé auquel il répondit timidement._

_- Tiens, fit soudainement la voix de Gin.  
Elle se tourna vers lui et le vit en train d'éponger le surplus d'encre avec un buvard. Il referma ensuite la couverture du rapport et le tendit à la jeune femme. Ce faisant, il bouscula un cadre qui se trouvait posé sur le bureau et que Rangiku n'avait pas encore remarqué. Celui-ci se renversa et Rangiku pu voir qu'il s'agissait d'une photo les représentant tous les deux, enlacés et souriants, un air de bonheur sur le visage. Cette image semblait provenir d'une autre époque. Ce n'était pas si vieux pourtant, pourquoi tout ça avait soudain changé. Gin remarqua le coup d'oeil triste de la jeune femme et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas réagir._

_- Tiens, répéta le jeune homme.  
Rangiku, sortant de sa rêverie, tendit la main pour prendre le rapport. A ce moment, là, Gin parvint à lui glisser un petit morceau de papier dans le creux de la main. Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui lança un regard pénétrant de ses yeux, grands ouverts. Bon sang, quels yeux magnifiques! Si bleus, si clairs! Elle ne se lassait pas de les regarder. Gin serra un peu sa main entre ses longs et fins doigts. Elle retomba aussitôt sur terre et s'arracha à la contemplation de ses yeux pour se concentrer sur son visage. Elle comprit à son expression qu'elle devait prendre le papier en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Elle se demanda pourquoi il faisait tant de mystères mais résolut de ne pas poser de question._

_- Merci capitaine, fit-elle alors._

_- C'est moi qui te remercie.  
Sa main glissa doucement, lâchant à regret celle de la jeune femme. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux encore un moment, puis Rangiku s'inclina avant de sortir du bureau._

_Elle quitta la troisième division et regagna lentement sa propre caserne en serrant le papier plié dans sa main. Elle y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, mine de rien, et vit l'écriture agréable de son amant sur l'une des faces._

_  
"Lis-ça une fois que tu seras à l'abri des regards indiscrets."_

_  
Elle décida de suivre les consignes et cacha rapidement le papier dans l'une de ses manches. _

_Revenue à sa caserne, elle alla donner le rapport de Gin à son capitaine puis elle se hâta de regagner ses quartiers en faisant bien attention à éviter le gamin aux cheveux blancs qui venait de débarquer dans la division et qui semblait décider à combattre les tire-au-flanc. Elle s'assit sur son futon en désordre et tira le papier que Gin lui avait remis. Elle l'observa un instant et le fit tourner entre ses doigts en se demandant à quelle farce le jeune homme s'adonnait encore, puis elle se souvint du regard qu'il lui avait adressé. Un regard doux et triste à la fois. Elle se décida à ouvrir la missive. Ce qu'elle contenait la laissa un instant sans voix._

_  
"Ran-chan, rendez-vous à trois heures cette après midi, près de l'étang de la treizième division.  
J'ai quelque chose pour toi."_

_  
La jeune femme relut le mot plusieurs fois de suite pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire. D'abord, il l'ignorait et maintenant, il lui donnait rendez-vous. Et dans un coin plutôt désert à cette époque ci de l'année. La blonde n'hésita qu'un instant avant de convenir d'y aller, peut-être aurait-elle le fin mot de l'histoire._

_Rangiku se rendit sur les lieux du rendez-vous à l'heure demandée mais Gin n'y était pas. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle s'adossa au tronc du saule pleureur qui bordait l'étang. Il devait probablement être tordu de rire dans son bureau à l'imaginer attendre toute seule dans ce froid alors qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de venir. Avec un soupir, elle donna un coup de poing dans le tronc avant de se retourner d'un pas rageur pour regagner sa division et son quota de paperasse à terminer. Elle était furieuse._

_- Ran-chan? _  
_Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle se retourna et le vit approcher, son haori de capitaine flottant au vent. Sa colère tomba d'un seul coup et elle ne put retenir un sourire. Elle alla à sa rencontre. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d 'elle._

_- Gin! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Pourquoi tous ces secrets?_

_- Juste pour être tranquille tous les deux, assura-t-il avec ce faux sourire sur le visage.  
Il mentait, Rangiku en était persuadée. Que pouvait-il bien lui cacher?_

_- Gin ..._

_- Ne pose pas de question, Ran, s'il te plaît. Je ne pourrais pas te répondre de toutes façons.  
Rangiku le regarda, confuse. Un air peiné apparut sur le visage du jeune homme, remplaçant ce sourire qu'elle commençait à détester. Sa douleur paraissait si vive que Rangiku sentit son coeur se glacer. Il lui semblait infiniment plus fragile et vulnérable que le jeune capitaine ironique et désinvolte qu'il était toujours devant les autres._

_- Gin?  
Un brusque élan la porta vers lui. Elle leva la main et caressa l'une de ses joues. Sa peau était douce et froide dans le vent d'hiver. Il lui sourit. Un vrai sourire, cette fois, comme ceux qu'il lui lançait quand ils étaient enfants. Elle sentit son coeur fondre et se jeta contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Il lui rendit aussitôt son étreinte. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, elle la tête appuyée contre son épaule, entendant battre son coeur, lui, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux, en sentant leur douce odeur de fleurs. Après de longues minutes, ils se séparèrent. Gin adressa un nouveau véritable sourire à Rangiku et elle lui répondit aussitôt. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux sans rien dire, simplement profitant de la présence de l'autre._

_- J'ai failli oublier, fit soudain Gin. Je t'ai fait venir ici parce que j'ai quelque chose pour toi.  
Il fouilla dans la veste de son kimono et en tira une petite boite blanche ornée d'un ruban rouge et or. Il tendit le présent à la jeune femme qui le reçut entre ses mains avec un air interrogateur sur le visage. Elle tourna plusieurs fois la boite entre ses doigts et ce qu'elle contenait tinta en heurtant les parois. Elle se décida enfin à tirer le ruban et à ouvrir la boite._

_- Gin! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant le contenu._

_- J'ai remarqué que tu le regardais dans la vitrine de la bijouterie, fut la seule explication qu'il donna.  
Il passa derrière elle et prit doucement le collier dans la boite pour le lui passer autour du cou. Il fit passer le pendentif à l'intérieur de l'anneau qui servait à la fois d'ornement et de fermoir, et laissa la chaîne d'or pendre entre les seins de la jeune femme. C'était du plus bel effet sur elle!_

_- Magnifique, remarqua-t-il. Je savais qu'il serait encore plus beau à ton cou.  
Il passa les bras autour de la taille de Rangiku et l'attira contre lui, pressant le dos de la jeune femme contre son torse._

_- Mais, Gin, ce bijou coûte une petite fortune. Comment as-tu pu l'acheter.  
Cette remarque fit rire le jeune homme et son rire clair et cristallin, à l'opposé du ricanement moqueur qu'il utilisait habituellement, fit frissonner Rangiku de plaisir._

_- Tu oublies que je suis un capitaine, maintenant, rappela-t-il. Je voulais absolument te l'offrir avec ma première solde.  
Les lèvres du jeune homme frôlaient son oreille et son souffle chaud caressa la peau de son cou, arrachant à Rangiku de nouveaux frissons. Elle porta la main au pendentif logé entre ses seins et le fit lentement tourner entre ses doigts._

_- Mais pourquoi?_

_- Quel jour sommes nous? Demanda-t-il simplement.  
Elle dut réfléchir un instant._

_- Le 14 février, il me semble._

_- Et?  
Elle fronça les sourcils, agacée par ce petit jeu. Elle allait le lui faire remarquer lorsqu'une lumière se fit dans son esprit._

_- C'est la fête des amoureux!_

_- Tout à fait!  
Il y eut un instant de silence. _

_- Je ... Merci, Gin._

_- Idiote, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je voulais te l'offrir à cette occasion.  
Elle se retourna entre ses bras et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Ils échangèrent un regard puis Gin se pencha légèrement vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement mais passionnément. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Gin posa son front contre celui de Rangiku. Il laissa passer un instant puis déclara d'une voix un peu tremblante, dans laquelle Rangiku put déceler de la douleur et de la tristesse:_

_- Si un jour tu doutes de moi, regarde ce pendentif, il te rappellera combien je t'aime!  
Longtemps, elle se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là._

_--_

Gin fut réveillé en sursaut par quelqu'un tambourinant à sa porte. Il s'assit dans son lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre. Il lâcha un bâillement et se frotta doucement les yeux tandis que son visiteur insistait lourdement.

- Oui, oui! Soupira-t-il.

- Ichimaru-sama, fit la voix neutre de Ulquiorra derrière la porte. Ouvrez, c'est important.

- J'arrive.  
Il se glissa hors du lit et fit quelques pas dans sa chambre avant de se souvenir d'un seul coup de ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit. Il passa la main dans sa veste afin de s'assurer que l'objet était toujours là et fut rassuré de le sentir sous ses doigts.

- Ichimaru-sama! Insista l'arrancar à la porte.  
Gin se demanda soudain si son larcin avait été découvert. Son coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas lâche mais il tenait à la vie.

- Ichimaru-sama!  
Avec Ulquiorra accroché à sa porte comme un chien de garde, il ne pouvait espérer s'enfuir discrètement. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait y aller. Il accrocha son habituel sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Aaahhh, Ulqui-chan! Fit-il en ouvrant la porte. C'est pas gentil de me réveiller si brutalement.  
L'arrancar le fixa d'un oeil morne et vide d'émotion.

- Aizen-sama a ordonné une réunion des espada dans une heure, vous devez vous y rendre, vous aussi.

- Et pourquoi le capitaine décide de nous réunir tous comme ça?  
Les lèvres de l'arrancar frémirent imperceptiblement en entendant le mot "capitaine" qui, pour lui, constituait un flagrant manque de respect pour Aizen. Ça aurait pu amuser Gin s'il n'avait été dans cette position délicate.

- Je l'ignore, il ne m'en a pas parlé, répondit Ulquiorra de sa voix plate et froide.

- D'ac, d'ac! Fit Gin avec son horrible sourire. J'y serai!  
Il allait refermer la porte quand l'arrancar demanda, après l'avoir observé des pieds à la tête:

- Vous dormez souvent habillé?  
Un ton de suspicion passa dans sa voix et Gin n'eut pas à chercher loin une explication. Il commença par faire disparaître de son visage son habituel sourire pour prendre une expression inquiète criante de vérité.

- Jamais! Mais je sais pas ce qui c'est passé, hier soir, quand je suis revenu dans ma chambre, après le dîner, je tombais de sommeil. Je me suis allongé sur mon lit pour me reposer un peu et hop! Je me suis endormi comme une masse. C'est bizarre, ça m'arrive jamais, habituellement, j'ai le sommeil plutôt léger!  
L'arrancar cligna des yeux en signe d'approbation, tombant ainsi dans le piège du shinigami.

- Je vois. Ça m'est arrivé aussi. Je pense que nous devrions en parler avec Aizen-sama.

- Ouais, ça vaudrait peut-être mieux! Assura Gin.  
Il se félicita d'avoir détruit le flacon de somnifères ainsi que toutes les autres preuves la veille, au moins, les arrancars ne trouveraient rien s'ils devaient fouiller sa chambre.

- Je vais me préparer, annonça-t-il soudain. On se revoit à la réunion, Ulqui-chan!  
L'arrancar se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons sans ajouter le moindre mot. Gin le regarda s'éloigner avant de refermer la porte de la chambre et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et enroba l'objet dérobé dans un linge avant de le poser sur une petite table près de la douche. Il se déshabilla et se hâta d'entrer sous la douche.

L'eau coulant sur sa peau lui fit du bien. Elle lui donnait l'impression de laver toute la crasse du Hueco Mundo qui semblait s'accrocher à lui comme autant de reproches pour tout ce qu'il avait fait aux autres. Il se demandait ce qui se passait au Seireitei. Ses amis lui pardonneraient-ils de les avoir trompés ainsi. Kira se débrouillait-il avec la division? Le maudissait-il d'être parti? Lui renouvellerait-il sa confiance? Et Rangiku? Allait-elle bien? Ne souffrait-elle pas trop de son absence? L'avait-elle attendue ou s'était-elle trouvé quelqu'un d'autre?

Cette dernière pensée réveilla une profonde douleur dans sa poitrine. Que ferait-il si c'était le cas? Pouvait-il vivre sans elle? Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça quand il avait accepté la mission, trop fier de la confiance qu'on lui accordait, mais à présent, cette menace était un nuage noir planant au dessus de lui. Tout au long de son séjour dans le monde des hollow, il avait eu peur pour sa vie, mais cette peur n'était absolument rien comparée à celle qui était venue après coup. La peur de perdre Rangiku. Il avait fait ça pour la protéger, parce qu'elle était toute sa vie. Comment pourrait-il vivre si elle ne voulait plus de lui?

Agacé, démoralisé, il frappa du poing le mur carrelé avant d'arrêter l'eau et de sortir de la douche. Il s'essuya vigoureusement comme pour éloigner de lui ces sombres pensées. Il récupéra l'objet empaqueté et revint dans sa chambre. Il s'habilla rapidement avant de glisser l'objet dans son kimono. Il se retournait pour récupérer Shinsô lorsqu'il vit, flottant au dessus du zanpakutô, un papillon noir qui semblait l'attendre. Dès qu'il s'en approcha, l'insecte lui délivra son message. Celui tenait en quelques mots, énoncés à voix basse.

_"C'est parfait. Revenez au plus vite."_

Et le papillon se désintégra sans laisser de traces de son passage.  
"Plus facile à dire qu'à faire!" songea Gin en commençant à chercher un moyen d'abandonner Las Noches sans se faire remarquer d'Aizen.

Gin arriva à la salle de réunion des espada quelques minutes plus tard. Il y trouva Aizen assis devant sa sempiternelle tasse de thé. Quelques espada étaient déjà assis à leur place, dont Ulquiorra, évidemment. Sans un mot, Gin prit place à la droite du siège de Aizen qui ne s'intéressa pas à lui. Tôsen arriva un peu plus tard et avec lui les derniers retardataires, avec, en lanterne rouge, Grimmjow qui s'assit sur son siège sans regarder personne. Un serviteur apporta sur la table un plateau et servit le thé à tout le monde excepté à Gin et à Tôsen.

- Je vous ai appelés, commença Aizen dès que le serviteur fut parti, pour vous faire part de la nouvelle évolution de situation. D'après les dernières observations, le shinigami remplaçant, Kurosaki Ichigo, aurait atteint la totale maîtrise de son masque et de ces capacités de vizard. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un être aussi jeune et inexpérimenté réussisse un tel tour de force en si peu de temps. C'est de ma faute, je l'ai sous estimé.  
Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel les espada se regardèrent les uns les autres, visiblement stupéfaits d'entendre leur maître avouer qu'il était aussi faillible que n'importe quel humain.

- J'ai récemment appris que les shinigamis ont l'intention de le faire venir au Seireitei afin de lui faire subir un entraînement au sabre et en kido, digne d'un capitaine. Si ça devait se produire, le jeune Kurosaki deviendrait un danger pour tout le monde ici. Nous devons nous débarrasser de lui tant qu'il en est encore temps. Pour le moment, il se trouve sur terre mais son transfert au Seireitei devrait se faire d'ici un jour ou deux. Nous devons donc nous occuper de lui aujourd'hui.  
Aizen se tut un instant pour boire une longue gorgée de son thé. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Les espada attendaient visiblement qu'il décide celui d'entre eux qui se chargerait de cette mission. Gin sourit, comprenant soudain que là se trouvait sa chance.

- Qui veux se charger de Kurosaki? Demanda alors Aizen.

- Moi, fit Grimmjow un air belliqueux sur le visage.  
Aizen se tourna vers lui.

- Je crains que ce morceau soit un peu gros pour toi, Grimmjow, fit remarquer Aizen avec un sourire en coin.  
L'arrancar aux cheveux bleus lança un grognement de chat furieux.

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça?

- Simplement ce que ça veut dire, répondit Aizen sans s'émouvoir.  
Grimmjow lança un regard chargé de colère vers son leader.

- Chuis pas à la hauteur, c'est ça?

- Ça coule de source!  
Bien entendu, l'irascible sauta sur l'occasion.

- Va te faire foutre!  
Il se leva et fit mine de quitter la réunion.

- Où vas-tu, Grimmjow intervint Tôsen en tirant son sabre de son fourreau.

- Ta gueule enfoiré d'aveugle! Gronda l'arrancar.  
Tôsen fit un pas vers Grimmjow mais Aizen l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, Grimmjow, menaça-t-il.

- Dans tes rêves, fit l'arrancar avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.  
Un instant de confusion suivit cette sortie spectaculaire. Aizen ne semblait pas du tout perturbé par cet éclat et but une nouvelle gorgée de thé comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Je veux qu'un espada d'un rang supérieur au cinquième se charge d'éliminer Kurosaki.  
Son regard se promena sur la table. Stark semblait dormir et ne fit pas le moindre geste. Bagaran semblait penser que ce n'était pas à lui de s'occuper de quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'un humain, eusse-t-il des pouvoirs de shinigami et de vizard. Hallibel était silencieuse et immobile comme à son habitude. Ulquiorra allait ouvrir la bouche pour se porter volontaire quand une voix se fit entendre dans la salle.

- Je m'en charge.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Gin, qui afficha un sourire encore plus terrifiant qu'à l'habitude.

- Et pourquoi ça, Gin? Demanda Aizen.

- Je m'ennuies, fut la réponse du jeune homme.  
Il y eu un instant de silence.

- Je veux affronter ce gamin depuis notre rencontre devant la porte. Je le trouve intéressant.  
Aizen jaugea son ancien vice-capitaine du regard. Gin arborait un sourire cruel qu'il ne portait que quand il prévoyait de s'amuser aux dépends des autres.

- D'accords, soupira Aizen.  
Le sourire mauvais de Gin s'accentua.

- Je pars quand?

- Tout de suite si tu le veux bien.  
Gin hocha la tête sans se départir de son sourire.

--

Ichigo bondissait de toit en toit, se déplaçant à toute vitesse au-dessus de Karakura. Rukia le suivait de près, ne cessant de lui crier d'aller plus vite. Tous les deux se ruaient vers l'endroit où un portail venait de s 'ouvrir depuis Hueco Mundo. Le signal reçu par le soul-pager de Rukia, cependant, était étrange et les deux shinigami ne savaient pas sur quel genre d'arrancar, ils allaient tomber. Le signal les conduisit dans un parc désert de Karakura. Le vent gonflé de neige soufflant sur la ville depuis quatre jours avait fini par dissuader les enfants de venir jouer dans un endroit aussi exposé aux intempéries.

- Alors? Demanda Ichigo.  
Rukia pianotait nerveusement sur le clavier de son soul-pager afin d'obtenir le maximum de renseignements possible.

- C'est ici, aucun doute.  
Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Aucune trace d'arrancar dans les parages, pas même une empreinte dans la neige.

- Ou il est?  
La petite brune secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance.

- C'est moi que vous cherchez? Fit une voix horriblement familière.  
Les deux shinigami levèrent la tête pour voir Gin assis sur l'une des branche du plus gros arbre du parc. Le jeune homme avait l'air calme et confiant, le dos collé contre le troc, la jambe droite appuyée le long de la branche, la gauche pendant dans le vide.

- Salut, Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-chan, ça fait plaisir de te revoir, fit-il d'une voix joyeuse.

- Ichimaru! Gronda Rukia.  
Elle se mit en position de défense , la main posée sur la tsuka de son zanpakutô, prête à dégainer à tout moment. Son visage arborait une air à la fois hargneux et décidé.

- Ah lala, Rukia-chan! Soupira Gin. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être belliqueuse.  
Il sauta de sa branche et s'avança vers eux.

- Et dire que j'étais juste venu vous dire un petit coucou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore, sale traître, gronda Ichigo.  
Gin se contenta de lui lancer un sourire énigmatique.

- Réponds, gronda Rukia.  
Gin se planta devant eux.

- Rien qui vous regarde.  
Les deux shinigami lui lancèrent un regard noir.

- Tu devrais faire attention, Kurosaki-kun, prévint Gin. Aizen en a après toi et il est décidé à t'éliminer rapidement.  
Le rouquin le regarda d'un air incrédule.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça?  
Gin haussa les épaules. Sa main droite toucha quelque chose à l'intérieur de son kimono. Suspicieuse, Rukia faillit bondir sur lui pour l'entraver mais il ressortit la main de son vêtement avant qu'elle ai pu bouger.

- J'aurai bien voulu discuter avec vous, mais hélas, je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre.  
Il tira Shinsô de son fourreau. Rukia cria et dégaina son sabre. Cependant, au lieu d'attaquer, Gin se servit de Shinsô comme d'une clé pour ouvrir la porte vers Soul Society. Un papillon noir vint voleter au dessus de sa tête

- Bye, bye, lança Gin avec désinvolture.  
Il disparut dans le passage et la porte se referma derrière lui, laissant les deux shinigami complètement abasourdis.

--

Rangiku ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps elle resta ainsi, assise au pied du saule pleureur, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Elle reprit conscience de la réalité quand il commença à neiger. Elle n'avait rien mis avant de quitter le bureau et, soudain, le froid la transperça cruellement. Elle se leva et épousseta son kimono d'une main en soupirant. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer à la caserne de la dixième division, où Hitsugaya devait certainement l'attendre de pied ferme, pourtant il fallait qu'elle rentre se mettre au chaud quelque part, sous peine de tomber malade. Elle jeta un dernier regard au lac en serrant son pendentif dans sa main.

- Tu me manques, Gin.

- Toi aussi, Ran-chan!  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, des bras solides la saisir par la taille et elle se retrouva plaquée contre un corps chaud et accueillant. Elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou. Pendant un instant, elle fut complètement incapable de réagir.

- Gi ... Gin?

- Hum?  
A ce moment, une colère furieuse s'empara de la jeune femme. Elle se débattit violemment et Gin dut la lâcher. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Ses yeux clairs semblant lancer des éclairs de colère.

- Gin, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?  
Un sourire étrange se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Je suis rentré, annonça-t-il simplement.

- C'est pas drôle Gin, s'écria Rangiku. Si c'est encore l'un de tes jeux, va voir ailleurs. J'ai assez souffert à cause de toi. J'en ai assez.  
Le sourire de Gin s'effaça.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, je suis vraiment revenu.  
Il laissa passer un instant avant d'ajouter d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as subi à cause de moi. Je n'avais pas le choix. Ça m'a fait si mal de devoir m'éloigner de toi, comme j'ai dû le faire ces dernières années, mais je l'ai fait pour te protéger. Je ne voulais pas que Aizen s'attaque aussi à toi. Pardonne-moi.  
Elle le regarda pendant un instant. Il n'y avait aucune trace de son habituelle attitude désinvolte et moqueuse, aucun sourire, aucune bravade. Rien qu'une peine sincère. Rangiku en fut troublée.

- Tu es vraiment revenu?

- Si je te le dis.  
Rangiku secoua la tête agitant sa crinière flamboyante.

- Mais ... Pourquoi?  
Gin fourra la main dans sa veste et en tira quelque chose qu'il garda bien serré dans son poing.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.  
Il tendit le poing fermé vers elle et elle tendit les siennes vers lui, un peu stupéfaite par la situation.

- Joyeuse saint Valentin, Ran-chan!  
Il ouvrit le poing et un objet rond tomba dans les paumes de la jeune femme. Pendant un instant, Rangiku observa le présent puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

- C'est ... le Hogyoku!

- Oui, c'est bien lui.  
Rangiku leva vers Gin un regard interrogateur.

- Mais ... Gin ... qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse?

- Sais pas. Une petite bague, par exemple, fit-il en souriant.  
La blonde lui lança un coup d'oeil critique.

- Tu te moques de moi!  
Il lui lança un sourire tendre et Rangiku en oublia instantanément tous les griefs qu'elle avait contre lui. Il ressemblait à nouveau à l'enfant qu'elle avait connu. Émue, elle se rapprocha doucement et se blottit contre lui. Il glissa les bras autour d'elle et la serra tendrement contre son torse. Le visage enfoui dans les vêtements du jeune homme, Rangiku se laissa doucement gagner par sa chaleur en respirant doucement son odeur rassurante. Elle se sentait apaisée comme si son âme venait de retrouver son autre moitié qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle ne se sentait entière que quand Gin était avec elle.

Rangiku sentit soudain Gin se raidir contre elle avant de se redresser et de la repousser doucement. Elle comprit rapidement la cause de cette réaction. Un reiatsu s'approchait d'eux à toute vitesse. Un reiatsu glacial et furieux comme le blizzard.

- C'est gentil de te joindre à nous, capitaine Hitsugaya, sourit Gin quand le gamin fut devant eux.

- Ichimaru, gronda Hitsugaya en dégainant son sabre. Tu vas payer, sale traître.  
Gin ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de regarder le gamin brandir son sabre dans sa direction, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Enroule-toi sur les cieux gelés, Hyôrinmaru, ordonna Hitsugaya.  
Le dragon de glace fusa vers eux. Gin attrapa Rangiku dans ses bras et esquiva l'attaque d'un shunpô étourdissant. Le dragon se fracassa sur le sol à l'endroit exact où il se tenait une seconde plus tôt. L'eau de l'étang gela instantanément sous la violence glaciale de l'attaque.

- Ooooh! C'est pas gentil, ça, capitaine Hitsugaya, se plaignit Gin, de nouveau moqueur. Et dire que je me suis donné tout ce mal juste pour vous.

- Tais-toi, gronda Hitsugaya.  
Il leva à nouveau son sabre mais Rangiku s'interposa entre son capitaine et son amant.

- Arrêtez, capitaine, supplia-t-elle. Gin n'est pas un traître. Il est venu nous rejoindre. Regardez, il nous ramène le Hogyoku.  
Elle exhiba la pierre comme une preuve. Hitsugaya lança un regard noir vers le Hogyoku.

- C'est certainement un faux. Ne te laisse pas leurrer par ses mensonges. C'est un être cruel et malveillant. Il veux nous détruire.

- Tu me fais de la peine, intervint Gin.  
Rangiku lui lança un regard d'avertissement par dessus son épaule. Hitsugaya était une bombe à retardement, mieux valait ne pas ajouter d'huile sur le feu.

- Pourquoi aurais-tu trahi Aizen pour nous apporter le Hogyoku?

- Parce qu'on me l'a ordonné, répondit Gin, soudain sérieux.  
Hitsugaya sembla désarçonné durant un instant, mais il se reprit rapidement.

- A oui! Et qui?

- Moi, fit une voix derrière eux.  
Le gamin se retourna pour voir arriver le commandant Yamamoto accompagné des capitaines Kyoraku, Ukitake, Unohana et Kuchiki. Ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement inquiet de la présence d'un traître devant eux.

- Commandant, fit Gin avec un signe de tête dans la direction de Yamamoto.

- Je suis content que vous ayez pu revenir jusqu'ici sans problème, capitaine Ichimaru.  
Gin se frotta la nuque de la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- C'était pas si terrible que ce que je craignais, déclara-t-il en riant. Par contre, je crois que j'ai foutu une bonne trouille à Kurosaki-kun et à Rukia-chan.  
A ce nom, Byakuya Kuchiki fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

- La pierre, s'il vous plaît, vice-capitaine Matsumoto.  
Rangiku s'empressa de remettre le Hogyoku à Yamamoto qui l'examina pendant un long moment.

- Parfait, fit-il. Avec ça Kurotsuchi et Urahara trouveront certainement un moyen de détruire tous les arrancars. Félicitations, capitaine Ichimaru. Je vais de ce pas transmettre la nouvelle de votre retour et les détails de votre mission à toutes les divisions.  
Avec ça, Yamamoto s'en alla, suivit de sa petite cour, laissant Hitsugaya complètement abasourdi derrière lui. Le gamin regardait Gin avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Tu n'es ... pas un traître.

- Non, répondit Gin avec sérieux. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Ma mission était d'abord d'espionner Aizen, puis de ramener le Hogyoku au Seireitei. Tu as entendu Yamamoto, il va communiquer tous les détails à tout le monde.  
Hitsugaya semblait perdu.

- Mais pourquoi le commandant n'en a parlé à personne?

- Aizen a laissé des espions derrière lui, au Seireitei.

- Qui?  
Gin lui lança un regard comme Tôshirô Hitsugaya n'en avait jamais vu de sa part.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
Hitsugaya déglutit difficilement comprenant ce que ça pouvait signifier.

- Hinamori?  
Le silence de Gin fut la meilleure des confirmations. Les épaules du gamin semblèrent s'affaisser.

- Si ça peux te rassurer un peu, elle n'est pas responsable de ce qu'elle fait.  
Il laissa échapper un long soupir et se détourna sans un mot pour cacher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il se hâta de disparaître avant que la situation ne devienne vraiment embarrassante pour lui.

Restés seuls au bords du lac, Gin et Rangiku s'observèrent un instant en silence puis la jeune femme se pressa contre lui et posa la tête contre son épaule en soupirant de bonheur. Pendant un instant Gin caressa doucement ses cheveux en silence. Elle le laissa faire, affamée de ce genre de contact avec lui. Il lui avait tant manqué.

- Je suis désolé, Ran-chan, fit-il après un moment, je t'ai encore menti.  
La blonde sentit son coeur se glacer dans sa poitrine.

- Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour la saint Valentin, cette année, continua Gin dans un soupir. Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé jusqu'à cette nuit, quand j'ai rêvé du jour où je t'ai offert ce collier que tu portes toujours.  
Un soulagement sans borne s'empara de la jeune femme, elle avait craint quelque chose de pire.

- Ce n'est rien, fit-elle avec un chaleureux sourire. Je t'ai toi et c'est tout ce que je te demande.  
Il la serra dans ses bras et elle se cala contre lui. Être avec elle était tout ce qu'il voulait, lui aussi.

**FIN.**

**--  
**Voilà, c'est fini.  
Merci d'avoir lu ma petite histoire.  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bon wee-end.  
Bises.


End file.
